Staircase
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: Light finds L on the staircase after a shower Drabble LxLight written for a friend


Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note or the characters in anyway

Staircase

Light Yagami stepped out of the shower. Hot water dripped down his chest, steam followed him out of the shower like fangirls. He shook his head, freeing his light brown tresses of excess water. He leaned against the counter, tying a towel around his waist.

The brunette left the bathroom to the conjoining bedroom he shared with the world's greatest detective.

Who presently wasn't anywhere to be seen. The handcuff that so oftenbound them together laid abandoned on the bed.

Light's eyes widen in shock before he left the room and went down the hall.

"Ryuzaki?" He called. He reached the end of the hallway where the stairs went down to the next floor.

Light stopped and looked down.

L, the world's greatest detective, was lying across the steps, spread out to at least 5 of them.

He looked up at Light's presence.

The teen took an uncomfortable step back as L's eyes roamed over him.

"Light-kun? You're naked, for the most part." The raven-haired man stood and began to walk up the steps toward Light.

"Well yeah. I mean you weren't in our room so I got worried." Light looked at L, who had stop a step below him.

L leaned forward. His head rested against Light's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing?"

"Worrying? That's a very un-Kira-like." He pressed his lips to the o Light's skin. "You're warm."

He blushed. "Ryuzaki..."

"I'm cold aren't I?" L pulled away.

Light thought about it. 'We never actually touch. I'm not really sure.' "I don't know." He took hold of L's hands. "You don't feel cold to me." He mimicked L's gesture and kissed his forehead. "You're warm too."

L looked up. 'He kissed my forehead. And e hasn't let go yet?' L continued to ponder. He stood up straight, causing Light to pull back slightly. He and Light were now at eye-level.

He leaned forward and pulled the other closer.

Their lips brushed silently together.

"Ryuzaki...?" Light's whisper ghosted across L's cheek.

L cupped Light's face in his hands burring his fingers into the light brown locks. He kissed Light.

Lost in the moment, Light responded back. He held on to L's shirt, his knees tempted to give out on him.

L took a step down and another. Light was forced to follow. He released the brunette's lips and pulled him down til they were on the same step. Light leaned against him dizzy and panting.

"We should go back to our room."

He nodded.

L picked Light up bridal-style and started up the steps.

"Ryuzaki!? What are you doing!?" Light wriggled in his grasp.

"You're wet. You might've slipped and fell. And if you don't stop moving, we'll both fall." L replied, his tone almost smiling.

"Then put me down!"

L stopped 5 steps from the hall. He sat down on the step pulling Light more comfortably into his lap. "Happy now?"

Light glared at him. "Not what I meant."

L shook his head. " There's nothing wrong with letting me help you."

"You don't have to carry me." Light turned away.

"Well are we just going to sit here until you dry off then?"

"I can get up the stairs on my own." He looked past L's head.

"42 percent. I won't take that chance."

Light groaned. It was bad enough he was sitting in the man's lap but he was pratically naked too. "Ryuzaki, you're making this harder than it really should be."

L shook his head. He stretched out his legs.

Light looked like he was about to fall off, so L puled him closer. His handd rested on Light's leg. He ignored it and leaned against L's shoulder. "It was spontaneous, right?"

He shrugged. The movement caused Light's head to nuzzle into his neck. "Do you wanna find out?"

"What?" Light glared at him.

"It's not oftn both of us are unsure of something. It would make more sense to seek the answer."

"You do understand what you just said, right?" Light sat back up as straight as he could.

"Are youi saying you don't want to know?"

"I-" Light stopped. "And how,exactly, do you plan on finding out?"

L motioned for Light to sit next to him on the step. He hesitated but did so. The older of the two turned and closed the space between them.

Light let L kiss him, this time he had a clear head and could think about what he felt during the moment.

Light blushed and pulled L close to him. It may have been spontaneous at first but not anymore. He whimpered when L pulled back.

The raven-haired man gently kissed his temple. He pushed the brunette back slightly. He kissed his neck and bit it gently. "Light-kun..." He whispered against the brunette's ear. L pulled him up and led him back to their room.


End file.
